


Baby, We're Having Babies

by whentimestops



Series: Fluffy Larry Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, apparently setting up a baby room is stressful, harry's pregnant with louis' babies and they couldn't be more in love, niall and gemma are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentimestops/pseuds/whentimestops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou, c'mon, we've got to finish painting the room!" Harry shouts. His eight months pregnant with twins, and they still haven't finished their rooms. The walls are supposed to be painted by now, and the cribs should've been assembled two weeks ago.</p>
<p>"Alright, darling, I'm coming," Louis replies, fondness heavy in his voice. If Louis' being honest, he's still in shock that they're having a baby- two babies. It's exciting to say the least.</p>
<p>Louis makes his way to the babies room, which is right across from their own, and stops at the doorway when he sees his lover cradling his baby bump.</p>
<p>"Daddy and I love you both very much and we can't wait to hold you in our arms for the first time," Harry coos at the babies.</p>
<p>Louis walks over and wraps his arms around Harry, placing his hands on the large bump, giggling when he feels the twins give a kick.</p>
<p>"Baby, we're having babies," Louis whispers. Happy tears fall from his eyes as he looks up at Harry. "I can't believe we're dad's."</p>
<p>Harry nods his head with a dopey smile on his face, dimples on full display. "It's the best feeling in the world, innit?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it really is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We're Having Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a series of fluffy larry drabbles that I've been writing over the months when I've been bored. And because they're drabbles, they're very, very short. Sorry about that :) I hope you enjoy! (any mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta)

"Lou, c'mon, we've got to finish painting the room!" Harry shouts. His eight months pregnant with twins, and they still haven't finished their rooms. The walls are supposed to be painted by now, and the cribs should've been assembled two weeks ago.

"Alright, darling, I'm coming," Louis replies, fondness heavy in his voice. If Louis' being honest, he's still in shock that they're having a baby- two babies. It's exciting to say the least.

Louis makes his way to the babies room, which is right across from their own, and stops at the doorway when he sees his lover cradling his baby bump.

"Daddy and I love you both very much and we can't wait to hold you in our arms for the first time," Harry coos at the babies.

Louis walks over and wraps his arms around Harry, placing his hands on the large bump, giggling when he feels the twins give a kick.

"Baby, we're having babies," Louis whispers. Happy tears fall from his eyes as he looks up at Harry. "I can't believe we're dad's."

Harry nods his head with a dopey smile on his face, dimples on full display. "It's the best feeling in the world, innit?"

"Yeah, it really is."

They both separate and pick up a paint brush. Louis almost scolds Harry, about to tell him to sit down and rest, but knowing his husband wouldn't listen.

The paint is a pastel yellow, gender neutral as they don't know the genders of their babies. They had both decided from the beginning that they wanted to wait until they were born to find out their genders.

Four hours and a few paint wars later, they're done with painting and are now preparing lunch.

"Pumpkin, just let me make lunch. We both know you can't cook, and I'm not even tired! You had me take breaks every other minute, or have you forgotten that?" Harry stands with his hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised. He can't believe Louis is actually trying to convince Harry to let him cook.

"But babe, you've already worked enough for today. I'll just make is some sandwiches, you can't burn sandwiches, Harry."

He ends up burning the sandwiches when he decides he wants the bread a little warm, but he has Harry there to make them eggs on toast. Yeah, he'll leave the cooking to Harry from now on. 

That night when they're going to bed, Louis makes love to Harry, whispering sweet nothings into his ear in between kisses.

********

"Zayn,  _please_  come over and paint animals on the walls. Harry'll lose his mind when he finds out the artist we hired canceled on us. Please, Zayn, I  _need_  you," Louis begs into the phone. Louis and Harry hired an artist last week to paint zoo animals onto the walls of their babies room, but the guy cancelled last minute.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be there in a few," Zayn mumbles before hanging up. The poor lad had probably just been woken up by the phone call, but Louis desperately needed his best friend.

Harry left earlier in the morning to go shopping with his sister Gemma, wanting to have some clothes when they brought their babies home. Louis got the call right after Harry left and has been panicking ever since.

Zayn arrives with his art supplies and heads straight to the room to paint. He's known the lads since secondary school, so he doesn't need to knock, just walks right in.

Two hours in, Louis goes and checks on Zayn, bringing him some crisps and soda.

"You ready for kids, mate?" Zayn asks, a small smile on his face. He knows Louis' been ready for kids since he was a kid himself, the same goes for Harry. They knew they wanted kids together even as young as they were and now here they are with twins on the way.

Zayn himself has kids. He and his husband Niall are already planning a third. As much as he loves them, he knows how hectic it can be to have kids.

"Definitely, yeah. We can't wait, y'know? I can't believe we're having kids. We've always wanted some of our own, and now we're finally having them. Two angels we get to call ours. It's an incredible feeling, mate."

"Say that again when you've only gotten four hours of sleep in two weeks."

********

"Loubear, I'm hooooome!" Harry calls out. He steps into the living room, taking off his shoes and jacket and placing a few bags onto the couch.

"Hey, love. How was your shopping experience?" Louis asks, pulling Harry into a hug and kissing down his neck.

"It was great! My feet are a bit sore though. And maybe my back, too," Harry giggles into Louis' neck. Louis continues to kiss Harry's neck as the boy giggles and tries to squirm away, but failing to do so.

"Lou! There's still bags in the car and I wanna take a bath before we have to leave for dinner," Harry complains, slightly out of breath.

Louis huffs out a laugh and kisses him one more time. "Go take your bath, darling. I'll go get the rest of the bags."

Louis joins Harry in the bath after putting away all the new clothes. He gives Harry a massage, paying extra attention to the boys shoulders and feet. He washes Harry's body, letting him relax against him after such a long day.

Once they're out of the bath and dry, Louis grabs Harry's hand in his own and take him to the now painted and decorated room. The walls have zebras, giraffes, monkeys, and other cute animals adorning them. The cribs are set up and have a mobile with elephants and lions attached to it. All that's left is to bring home their babies and put their names on the walls above their cribs.

"Oh my- Louis this is beautiful! They're going to love it!" Harry gasps. He has his hands over his mouth in shock and delight and he couldn't be more happy. He can even feel their babies kicks of excitement.

"Isn't it? Zayn came by and did it for us earlier today." Louis' just as happy as Harry, if not more. Zayn truly is an amazing artist and he couldn't thank his friend enough for all he's done for them. Before Harry can ask about the painter, Louis adds on, "The painter guy ended up canceling last minute, said he had a family emergency."

"Well, Zayn did a better job than that guy would've done."

********

On December 6th, 2018, Tara Michelle Tomlinson and Natalie Grace Tomlinson are born. Tara has Louis' blue eyes and Natalie has Harry's green eyes, both have beautiful curls and dimples.

On December 8th, the two husbands take their daughters home and although they don't get much sleep, they couldn't be happier. 


End file.
